Alone
by Jessie Immortal
Summary: Rin had been married to Kakashi for two years now. Kakashi goes on an S-rank mission and nearly dies, but Rin manages to save him. But what happens when the cronies of the man Kakashi killed want revenge? First chapter Rins POV
1. PleaseDon't Leave Me Alone

A/N: Hey there! First off, let me point out that this is my first Naruto fanfiction, usually I write Bleach stuff, but Naruto's so awesome I had to try and write something for it. If this sucks sorry. Secondly, this story is kinda AU cuz Rin's in it.

Disclaimer: I own a Kakashi plushie, a DVD, a profile book, and some manga. does that count as owning Naruto? No? Damn. I guess me no own then.

* * *

When the ANBU Black Op came up to my door, right away I knew something was wrong.

"Excuse me Rin-san, but Hokage-Sama wants you to come to his office immedately," the man said. I nodded nervously and stepped out of the comfort and safety of my home.

It seemed that the ANBU's only mission was to deliver the message, for as soon as I stepped over the threshold, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. I took my time on the walk to Hokage Tower. With every step I took, the feeling of dread only increased.

As I walked, my eyes were drawn to the Great Stones Faces, which stood proudly and protectively over the village. Sensei's face drew my attention in particular. It had been only 8 years since his death, as I was now 22 years old.

I smiled sadly at the memory of Sensei. I remember his caring smile, his heartwarming laugh, his overenthusiasm about Ramen. Most of all, I remember how much he cared about our team.

Ah, our team. Only Kakashi and I were left now. First Obito died, then Sensei only one short year later. I remember how I clung to Kakashi after Sensei's death. I was afraid I would lose him too. Then I'd be all alone. I remember how he likewise clung to me. With his parents having died before he was seven, and mine having died in the Kyuubi Attack, we were all each other had left.

Overtime, our feelings for each other grew. I had already had a crush on Kakashi since our academy day, and after we had been through so much together, and suffered so much together, his feelings soon grew to match mine.

In June of our twentieth year, we were married, and I became Hatake Rin. I had never felt happier in my life. I could sense Kakashi's happiness as well. And then Gai-kun ran up to Kakashi, sobbing and screaming about the "Power of Youth". I giggled at the memory. Even after two years I love him more than life itself, and I know he still loves me too.

Which is why I'm worried. Three weeks ago Kakashi was sent on an S-ranked mission to capture a missin-nin from Suna that had been spotted near our borders. Rumor has it that he's killed more than a hundred civilians and shinobi. He still hadn't returned, but Gai-kun and Anko-chan went with him, and that brought me some comfort.

I snapped to attention as I reach the Sandaime's office. Pushing my uneasiness aside, I knocked.

"Enter."

I opened the door and walked into the room. Sandaime-Sama looked at me, his expression slightly sad. I bowed respectfully.

"If you don't mind me asking, Hokage-Sama, why have you called me here?" I asked carefully.

The Sandaime sighed and looked me directly in the eye. I surpressed a shudder from his piercing gaze.

"Team Kakashi has returned from their mission," he told me. I perked at this.

"Was it successful?" I asked, trying to hold back my excitement to see my beloved Kashi again.

"Yes and no..." Sandaime hesitated. My heart stopped. I knew something was wrong.

"Is Kakashi dead?" I asked quietly, voicing my fears.

"Maybe," Sandaime said sadly. "Right now you're the only medic-nin with enough skill to save him. My understanding is that he took a fatal blow meant for Maito Gai."

My heart stopped. "Where is he," I asked desperately. Tears were gathering in my eyes but I blinked them away. I couldn't cry now, Kakashi's life depended on me.

"We've taken him to Konoha Hospital, but they couldn't do anything for him."

I was out the door before he had finished speaking. I raced to the hospital as fast as my legs could take me.

"Kakashi!" I shouted as I crashed through the door.

Maito Gai and Mitarashi Anko looked up at me from their seats beside Kashi's bed. Gai looked very pale and anxious. Not at all like his usual self. His whole frame was trembling and he was covered in blood, most of it wasn't his. Anko was in a similar state.

I turned my attention to my dying husband. They had him hooked up to a life support machine, but that wouldn't do much good for very longer. I ran over to him to check his wounds. As I looked over him, my eyes filled with unwilling tears. Kakashi had almost been ripped in half at the waist, and there was a gaping hole in his chest, exposing several ribs and organs. Regaining control on my feelings, I put my hands over his chest wound and focused all the chakra in my body into healing him. I couldn't lose him. Not now.

"Rin-chan," Gai said hoarsely. "Rin-chan, I'm so sorry, if I had been paying better attention, Kakashi wouldn't have had to-"

"No," I interrupted firmly. "Don't blame yourself. Kakashi's main priority has always been his teammates, and I'm proud of him for it."

Tears started streaming down Gai's face, and not the ridiculous ones he sheds when he's being overdramatic, but genuine tears.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I'm so so sorry..." he burried his face in his hands. Anko put a comforting arm around his shoulders and gazed sadly at me. I smiled weakly at her, but immediatly turned my attention back to my husband when I heard him groan.

"Kashi," I choked out, those damn tears streaming down my face.

"Rin," he forced out painfully. As he talked, blood dribbled down his chin. "Rin, please give up. You're killing yourself!" He stopped with a gasp of pain and took in several labored breaths.

"No!" I screamed. "Hatake Kakashi don't you ever say that again! I refuse to let you die!" I shouted. He smiled a weak, bloody smile full of love at me.

"Rin, I love you," he dropped his head back against his pillows, his eyes closed.

"Kakashi!" I screamed. A split second later he flatlined.

"NO! Anko! Lend me your chakra!" I shrieked. Anko stood up with out a moment's hesitation and put her hands over mine, lending me her chakra, while I directed it into Kakashi's wounds as I put my all into saving him. His heart rate remained flat and my chakra was dwindling. "Gai!" I shouted.

He came over and lent me his chakra as well. With our combined efforts, I watched as bone and flesh knitted themselves back together. As soon as we healed his chest wound we got a faint pulse.

"Thank Kami..." Anko breathed a sigh of relief.

"It isn't over yet," I said darkly. "We still need to heal his abdomen, and I still need your help. Do you two still have enough chakra left to help me?"

They both nodded in determination. Smiling at my two close friends, I leaned over Kashi's wound and they helped me heal him.

I breathed a sigh of relief as we finally finished healing Kakashi's wounds.

"It'll probably be a couple days before he wakes up," I said sadly. "He's lost a lot of blood. But at least he'll live. That's good."

Anko and Gai just smiled tiredly at me.

"Gai," I asked darkly while stroking Kakashi's hair. "The bastard that did this to my husband, did you kill him?" I asked. Gai nodded grimly.

"Kakashi took him out before he collapsed," Anko put in.

"I carried Kakashi back to Konoha," Gai said. "There was so much blood, I don't remember ever feeling so scared before. I honestly thought he was gonna die. And to think it was because he saved me because of a stupid mistake," he laughed bitterly.

I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I said it's okay," I smiled gently at him. "Thank you for bringing him back, I couldn't ask for better friends." I gave him a hug.

"So you're sure he's dead?" I ask carefully. I needed to be certain. If he was alive, he wouldn't be for much longer. I would make sure of it.

"No, I forgot men could run around without heads," Anko said sarcastically. I giggle despite myself.

"Thanks you guys," I said.

"Whatchya keep thanking us for?" Anko asked, grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing," I smile.

_For being here for me when I thought I was alone._

* * *

_Deep in the woods near the border of Fire Country and Wind Country, a band of missin-nin know as the Demons of the Hidden Sand, carefully planned their next mission._

"So," one of the shadowed figures said darkly. "It's settled then. Tomorrow we go after the man who killed our leader, Hatake Kakashi."

OWARI

Good? Bad? Let me know!


	2. Revenge of the Sand Demons

**Important plz read!** this story is most definatly AU. I've added Sasori to it, and if he seems OC sorry, and he's not w/ Akatsuki yet so...yea. To be honest i HATE how this came out, so if it sucks sorry -cowers behind her couch-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I tried to kidnap Kakashi, but he wouldn't stay at my house cuz I didn't have any porn.

* * *

"Kakashi!" Rin said angrily. "Get your butt back in that bed! You're not even close to being healed!"

Kakashi looked up at her sheepishly from his spot on the floor, where he had ended up when he had attempted to escape.

"I'm fine Rin, really!" he insisted. Deep down he knew he wasn't. His whole body felt like it was on fire just from trying to stand up, but his hatred for hospitals was worse than the pain.

"Kakashi," the powerful kunoichi said in a low, dangerous voice. She held up her fist in a threatening manner. Like hell was she going to let him leave and injure himself further.

Sensing the impending doom from his wife's glare, Kakashi quickly clambered back into bed as fast as his wounds would let him.

"How long do I gotta stay here?" he asked. If anyone else had said it like that it would've been considered a whine, but Hatake Kakashi did NOT whine.

Rin chuckled. "Oh stop that, you only have to stay another week. Then you can finish recovering at home." Her chuckle turned into a full out laugh when he groaned.

* * *

"Sasori-sama, when will we reach the village?" a younger member of the group of rouges asked.

"Soon," the man known as Sasori hissed. "Now keep moving!" They'd been traveling for three days straight, but Sasori's burning desire to kill the one who killed their leader, they're only hope to take over Suna, made him keep driving them on. As he had been the second strongest in the group (second to Leader) he had become the new leader.

"Sasori!" Another man shouted angrily. "Stop this foolishness! We've been running for _three_ days! If we keep this up, we'll die before we even reach Konohagakure! And what exactly makes you think we can take on Konoha shinobi!? If _one_ can take out Leader, what are we going to do when we're on their turf?"

Sasori stopped running and backhanded the man, sending him crashing into one of the giant trees in the forest they were running through. The rest of the group all stopped and watched warily from a safe distance.

"Don't you get it!" Sasori said angrily. "Because of _one man_ all of our plans and goals are shattered. One man! Hell, not only our plans but what about our _pride_!"

The man got up and wiped off the blood the dribbled down his chin. He stared unfazed into Sasori's cold eyes. "That one man so happens to be the infamous Copy Ninja of Konoha. Even if we manage to get into Konoha undiscovered, there's no way we can take him and you know that. I say we go back and reformulate our plans to take revenge on Suna, one revenge mission is enough you blind old fool!"

To everyone's surprise, Sasori's anger faded and he smirked.

"Hmph. You're the fool. Do you really think I would just charge off on a mission like this without any information or a plan? According to one of the scouts, the Copy Nin was seriously injured and had to be carried back to Konohagakure. If we keep up the pace we're at now, we can get there before he wounds heal and take him out easily. As for getting into the village, if we hide our chakra a simple civilian disguise will be enough. In the condition Hatake's in, the assasination should only take one or two of us, and it will be easier to get out of the village undetected that way anyway. The rest of you are here incase we do need to fight the leaf nin. Besides, my puppets are more than enough for some of those pathetic weaklings for shinobi!" He looked around at his group, and then back to the other man. "Are you satisfied now?"

The man nodded reluctantly.

"Good," Sasori said, satisfied. "Now let's keep moving! We're close to the border, so keep your gaurd up."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_Two Days Later_

"Hey Obito," Kakashi sighed as he stared at the Cenotaph. He gently lifted up his headband to expose his (Obito's) Sharingan Eye as he gazed sadly at his friend's name on the Memorial Stone.

"It's been awhile, huh? Rin wouldn't let me leave the hospital to visit you. Not because she doesn't miss you, but my wounds haven't healed yet." He chuckled ruefully. "In fact if she catches me now she'll probably beat my ass back into bed and strap me down for the next two weeks. She certainly has become more intimidating over the years!"

Kakashi continued to speak to the Stone, talking to Sensei and his father as well, when he sensed an enemy's presence watching him. He swore silently. He still was in no condition to fight anyone right then. Should he run? The presence shifted and he automatically reached for a kunai.

Just as his hand closed around the handle, two cloaked figures leapt from the bushes and charged at him.

_'Shit!'_ He swore and dodged several shuriken aimed at him. He eyed the figures, trying to discern who they were, but their faces were covered with black masks with only two holes in them, revealing the figures' eyes. The rest of their bodies were covered in black cloaks. Steel guards were strapped to their arms and legs.

'_Hmph. Looks like I've got no other choice but to fight,' _He thought. He reached for some of his own shuriken but winced as pain seared through his abdomen. _'Damn, gotta end this fast.' _

One of the figures chuckled. "Looks like you're wounds haven't healed yet Hatake!" The man sneered. Kakashi's eyes widened. How did they know about that?

Glaring at the figures, Kakashi's hands flashed through several hand signs too fast for the men to see, and focused his chakra into his palm.

"_Raikiri!_"

* * *

"Kakashiii!" Rin sang as she pushed the door open to Kakashi's hospital room. "Time for your medication!" She smirked. She knew how childish he could be about medicine.

She closed the door and turned around only to see no Kakashi in the room and the window wide open. Pissed, she sat the medicine on the table and ran to the window.

"Dammit where could that man have gotten to," she muttered angrily. Then she slapped herself in the forehead. "The Cenotaph! Of Course! He must've gone to see Obito!" Rin hopped through the window and made her way to the Cenotaph. _'I can understand why he wants to visit so badly, but he could reopen his wounds and then he'd be in serious trouble. I'm gonna murder him.'_ Civilians and Shinobi alike flungs themselves out of Rin's way, feeling the murderous intent coming from the pissed Kunoichi.

* * *

­­­

Kakashi winced as he felt the stitches in his abdomin tear open and fresh blood gushed from his newly reopened injury. One of the masked men stood a few meters away, his breath coming in painful gasps as he clutched his hand to the gash in his side. His comrade lay dead next to him, a large hole in his chest where the Raikiri had pierced him.

"You..You're a formidible opponent even when injured Copy Ninja," the man gasped. "Your reputation is well deserved."

"Thanks," Kakashi forced out. It was becoming hard for him to keep his balance. The pain and bloodloss were starting to take their toll on his body. If he could stall long enough for help to come...Rin had probably figured out he was gone by now. He collapsed to his knees, exhausted.

He was distracted from his thoughts when the man started laughing. He ripped the black mask off his face, revealing a Sunagakure head band with a slash through the symbol.

"You...you're one of Koushaku's men, from that group of rouges!" He said.

"Yes. And now, Copy Nin, you are going to pay the price for killing Koushaku-sama!" The man screamed. He drew a tanto from his back and charged at Kakashi. "Die!" He swung down the sword down at Kakashi's head. Using the last of his strengh, Kakashi flung himself to the side, sufficiently dodging the blow, but causing more searing pain came from his wound. Unable to control himself, he screamed.

The man smirked. "Hmmm, I've got a better idea! Why don't I bring you to Sasori-sama, I'm sure he would just _love _to have the honor of killing you." He advanced on the wounded jounin.

Kakashi feebly made an attempt to stand up and protect himself, but that only resulted with a swift kick to his side and at least three broken ribs. The rouge Sand Shinobi smirked as he heard the bones crack.

'_Dammit!'_ Kakashi thought. His vision was starting to fade and he knew he was finished. _'Rin, I'm sorry, I should have listened to you.'_ He blacked out.

Uncaring of the jounin's wounds, the man tossed Kakashi's motionless body over his shoulder and made to leap away.

"Put him down." An ice cold voice ordered.

The Sand Nin froze, then slowly turned around.

Glaring daggers at him was a brown haired kunoichi with purple stipes down her cheeks. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she saw the condition Kakashi was in.

"Give him back or die," she ordered coldy as she drew a kunai.

* * *

OWARI

Review and I'll luv u 4eva!

Satsuki out!


End file.
